Harry Potter: Unimaginable Powers
by loper12344
Summary: When harry is visited in a dream by a man and women,he gains new powers and affects the wizarding world in more ways than imagined  AU Super!Powerful!Elemental!Harry Hp/Dg


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from harry potter**

Chapter 1: A new life

A small malnourished boy with messy black hair and alluring emerald green eyes of no more than 11 years old, sat in his room, if you could even call it that. He was sent to his relatives house because his biological parents had died in a car crash, or so his relatives had told him.

He was despised by his relatives. They hated everything about him, things he couldn't control. He had lived in the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders for as long as he could remember, was starved and was made to do all the chores.

Every day he had to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for his so called 'family'. He had to water the plants, weed the garden, mow the lawn, and clean every room in the house, while his whale of a cousin didn't have to do anything.

His cousin Dudley could do no wrong in his parents' eyes. He got everything he asked for while harry got beaten to a pulp for asking for something. Dudley's favorite sport was 'Harry Hunting', in which he and his gang would chase harry and beat him to a pulp, more though than his Uncle Vernon.

Harry would get beaten constantly by his Uncle Vernon. That dead-beat whale and his son were the source of all Harry's problems. Whenever he would try to make a friend in school, Dudley and his gang would scare the kid away. Whenever Harry would do anything better than Dudley, his Uncle would whip him with his belt and toss him in his cupboard for days without food and water.

When Harry fell asleep that night, he had a dream. He was standing in a lush and green meadow with a picnic blanket and basket on it. A beautiful woman with blonde hair reaching her mid back, beautiful green eyes and luscious pink lips sat staring at him.

"Come and sit down Harry Potter" the woman spoke.

Reluctantly, Harry sat down very wary of his surroundings.

"Let's talk Harry, I am Morgana Le Fay, and you are the heir to my family name" Morgana stated.

"Have you ever heard about the great wizard merlin, or Myrddrin Emrys?"

Harry shook his head and replied with a short "No"

"Merlin was my lover and we had a baby together and because we didn't want it to be known, we went our separate ways and changed our last name. I changed my last name to Evans and he changed his last name to Potter. Our child had a daughter and a son. He had them carry on the Evans and the Potter lines. The two family lines eventually met again in your mother and father. You have the two original wizard's blood in your veins".

Harry nearly fainted from shock at the last line and his mouth kept opening and closing as if he was going to say something but lost it every time.

"Ha-ha I expected a reaction that huh honey" came a voice behind harry.

"Yes merlin, I did expect that, it's not every day you learn you have the blood of the most powerful wizards at the same time"

"Yeah, not every day" replied Merlin

"So am I going to be all powerful or what"

"Possibly, if you train hard enough you could be more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. Hell, you could even be more powerful than me and Merlin put together, you have the potential" Merlin told a very shocked Harry Potter.

"Who are Voldemort and Dumbledore?"

"I'll take this one honey; Voldemort is the rival of Dumbledore and the most powerful dark lord in history. His original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father left his mother and she passed away. He hated muggles, or non-magical people, ever since. He and his army of Death Eaters, his loyal followers, have terrorized the wizard community for years, until he heard a prophesy and attacked you and your parents' house and tried to kill you. When he casted the killing curse, it backfired and hit him ripping his soul from his body. He's not dead but hasn't come back yet to terrorize the wizarding community."

"As for Dumbledore, he is the so-called 'leader of the light' and a very powerful light wizard. He is manipulative and is fooling and manipulating people like pawns in the war. After he defeated the Dark Lord Grindewald, he was worshipped. Light wizards follow him blindly. He has caused the death of more light wizards by sending them to their death than Voldemort himself. He is the one responsible for sending you to the Dursley's and for all the beatings you've been through. He is the headmaster of the school you will be going to, so don't let him fool you".

"Can you tell me about my parents too"

"You're parents, let's see. Your mother was a great woman and the smartest in her class at Hogwarts. She was the head girl in her last year. She had red hair and green eyes very much like yours and mine."

"Your father was immature until he met your mother in Hogwarts. He was a prankster and a ladies-man. He had untamable black hair much like yours and Merlin's, and he had bark brown eyes and glasses".

"You are a great person Harry and have much potential, all you have to do is harness that power".

"Me and my husband have proposition for you to help you harness that power. We can keep you in this realm for years to train while time outside this room will come to a standstill. We can teach you new powers you couldn't imagine and we can help you channel all the power in you. We can get you in better physical shape and make you look better physically to have more endurance. We can help you with you annimagus transformation and your elemental powers of fire and ice that you possess. We can help you learn new languages to better communicate. How about it Harry? " Morgana offered while Merlin nodded his aggrement to the proposition.

Harry only had one thing to say, "When do I start?"


End file.
